


Relations

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for Souji and Yosuke to be step-brothers and for Yosuke to gradually start seeing Souji more than just a 'big bro'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relations

They’d met when they were both sixteen, their parents having met on a luxury cruise of some sort. With one being a lawyer and the other running a steadily growing department store chain, it was no surprise they’d find each other _. Rich people_.

Of course, they both had their own strings being single parents. Neither gave much heed to what their sons thought of the transition. Each of their sons couldn’t have been more different from one another.

Yosuke was practically a loner; he had a hard time making friends, almost coming off as a pushover as he’d put on a smile and always attempted to buy his friends in the past with his money. That always ended up in him being hurt and even more closed off when his fake friends would leave.

Souji was like the polar opposite of Yosuke. He didn’t fake his politeness, always had people flocking to him whether it be for his personality, status, looks, or a combination of the three.

It pissed Yosuke off.

Living in their two-story house, somehow they’d ended up with their bedrooms right next to each other. If anything, Yosuke just wanted to be as far away from Souji as possible.

Souji had made a couple of attempts to start forming some sort of brotherly ‘bond’ with Yosuke, offering to watch a movie or taking interest in his extensive video game collection. Souji could never even get passed the doorway of Yosuke’s room though.

“So Souji, honey, you joined two clubs today right?”

Yosuke poked at his food as he couldn’t even bring himself to witness another session of ‘let’s praise Souji’.

The smile on his face continued until he saw Yosuke almost glowering at his food. It wasn’t unusual for him to be like that, but it still made Souji wish he’d be able to make the boy do anything besides glare at him.

Yosuke often found himself thinking just what made Souji so… ** _Souji_**.

Sure, he was good-looking (he hated admitting that, and that made him have to push down the reminder that he thought admitting another guy was  _attractive_  was weird) but that didn’t make him any less jealous. God how pathetic was that, being jealous of someone just because their entire being was fucking  _perfect_.

Yosuke hated himself  _and_  Souji for feeling how he did. And yet, on his walk home from school one afternoon, he saw something that made that hate start to fade away slightly.

Walking down the street with his hood drawn on his head, the rain had started in a light drizzle. Leave it to the rain to kick in the one day he forgets his umbrella.

As he could make out only the direct line of sight from his hood being tugged on, he could see someone kneeling on the ground, an umbrella being held above them and what appeared to be a box that was placed on the ground.

Stopping in place, he saw a familiar mass of silver hair through the clear umbrella. Looking to the box, he saw a small kitten inside.

“You like cats?”

Souji looked up as he saw Yosuke standing nearby with his hands in the front pockets of his hoodie.

“Yeah. I have a soft spot in my heart for stray cats.”

“You’re so weird.”

Souji smiled lightly while moving his free hand to pet the kitten.

“Are you a cat or dog person?”

“Either or.” Yosuke stated while moving to kneel near the box just shy of being under the umbrella.

“I can see that.”

“So what are you gonna do? You know dad is allergic, so there’s no way you could keep him.”

“Yeah.” He paused and moved to pick up the kitten to cradle it between his arm and chest. “I might be able to give him to one of my friends.”

“Going to break the house rules?”

“Maybe.”

Yosuke looked up, seeing grey eyes looking at him as he stood upright again. Souji moved to have his umbrella covering them both.

“Are you walking home?”

“Uh, yeah I was.”

Souji kept the kitten hidden under his school uniform jacket as he made a move to start walking. With a strange flutter in his stomach, Yosuke began to fall into step with him.

As they got home and went into their separate rooms, Yosuke changed out of his wet clothes before debating on playing a game, but his curiosity got the better of him. Going next door, he knocked seeing as the door was only open by a crack.

“It’s me.”

Souji moved to open the door enough for him to enter before closing it.

The kitten was on the bed, having curled up on top of Souji’s uniform jacket.

“He already fell asleep?”

“Yeah, he’s probably been through a lot, plus cats love to sleep anyways.”

Yosuke didn’t know why he was standing in that room then. Glancing around while trying to think of something to say, he noticed how pristine and organized the room was. His normally was a little messier.

“So did you find a friend to give him to?”

“Yeah, my friend Rise was looking to get a cat soon, so she wants to keep him.”

“Oh well, yeah, that’s good then.”

There was an awkward silence before Souji broke it as he started pulling out his normal lounging attire from his dresser.

“Do you always walk in the rain?”

“No, I just forgot my umbrella.”

“We should walk together more often then in case you forget it again.”

Yosuke found the suggestion to be strange, but he knew what the underlying intent was.

“Yeah sure.”

Somehow he found himself agreeing to it though.

Some weeks after that day, the two had managed to come to a sort of truce. Well, Yosuke had at least started to relax to where he was letting down some of his barriers around Souji. The more time he spent just in their fifteen minute walks to and from school with his step brother, the more he found himself actually enjoying his company.

They even started talking in between classes at school, sometimes having lunch together too. One day Souji introduced Yosuke to all of his friends so that they could all sit together at lunch.

It was sort of like an alternate universe from some high school movie. This was definitely like sitting at the popular kids table.

Chie Satonaka was one of the best athletes in the school, not to mention a black belt. Yukiko Amagi was pretty rich given her family having a successful inn in town. Kanji Tatsumi was just one of the tough kids, he definitely was about as strong as Chie was but secretly a softy at heart. Rise Kujikawa was the prettiest girl in the school and also the most popular. Naoto Shirogane was one of the smartest kids in school and also was working part-time at the police station in hopes of becoming a detective one day.

Souji had easily melded into the group since he got along with anyone he ever came into contact with, not to mention, he had all the looks and money as previously stated. It was hard to refuse him.

Yeah, Yosuke definitely stood out there.

“So you two are step brothers?”

“Yeah.”

“Senpai, you never told me that your step brother was cute.” Rise mumbled as she looked over at Souji.

Yosuke was too surprised to even blush.

“You never asked.” Souji replied before Naoto shifted the subject to something in terms of the upcoming school elections.

“Sempai you should totally run for student body president!”

The group started to make a common agreement which had Yosuke sitting there unsure of what to say. As he watched Souji interacting with everyone else, he decided to act as an observer. That didn’t last long until the girl named Chie started talking to him.

“Do you like kung fu movies?”

“Huh? Oh well, I’ve only seen one, and I’m pretty sure it was a porno.”

The girl snorted, moving to dig through her bag before pulling out a DVD.

“This is one of my favorite ones. Watch it and let me know what you think.”

“Yeah sure I’ll take a look, thanks.”

“And if you break it I’ll kill you.”

Yosuke laughed nervously as he somehow believed what she said.

A week later, Souji had been elected study body president.

They were in the dining room having a family dinner that they did every night.

“Oh honey, I’m so proud of you!” Souji’s mother exclaimed in that same tone she always did when she praised her son for something which normally happened three times a week at the very  _least_.

“Great job son. Now just get Yosuke to be Vice President and the school will be all set.” Yosuke’s dad laughed as he looked around the dinner table.

“Well, I heard Yosuke got into the music club which is apparently really difficult to get into.”

“Really? Is that true Yosuke?”

“Oh uh well yeah, sort of. I had an audition and they told me I had secured a spot. They only let five students in per year so..”

“Well that’s wonderful! Will you be able to get some sort of funding for college through them?”

“Possibly. They have a competition at the end of every school year for all the schools in the area. Whoever wins is able to get a scholarship.”

“Oh wow, well I am so glad that I baked this cake earlier because we definitely need it to celebrate.” Souji’s mom moved to kiss both of the boy’s foreheads before going to get the cake from the kitchen.

Later that night, Yosuke was lying on Souji’s bed, throwing a hacky sack up and down as he lay back on the bed. Souji was sitting at his desk filling out some notes as ideas for his new position as student body president.

“You didn’t have to do that you know.”

Souji stopped writing and set his pen down before turning in his chair to look at the teen on the bed.

“I know. But I wanted to.”

“We both know who the model son is in this.”

“I don’t consider us to be brothers though so that is null and void to me.”

Yosuke caught the hacky sack before sitting up on his elbows to meet the other’s gaze.

“Really?”

“Yeah. If anything, you’re a close friend.”

“I guess I could see that.” Yosuke fell back on the bed again. For some reason he had gotten keen on lying in Souji’s bed. It felt more comfortable than his own, and the smell was…well he wondered if it was the detergent they used to wash or if it was just Souji’s scent. He’d yet to figure out which it was.

“I never thought I’d see the day where you would be laying in  _my_  bed.”

Yosuke laughed slightly with a grin. “Don’t get used to it.”

But he did get used to it.

In fact both of them did.

One night Yosuke ended up passing out in Souji’s bed after cramming for midterms. Souji couldn’t even bring himself to wake the other up, so he left him there, setting aside the books before crawling in bed and pulling the covers over both of them.

Whenever Yosuke woke up, he found himself completely enveloped in that scent that was all to relaxing to him. With a sigh of contentment, he also felt a warmth around him. Were his covers always this warm? As he started opening his eyes just barely, he could already tell he wasn’t in his room by not seeing a poster on the back of his door. Seeing a hand wrapped around him made him stiffen. When he realized Souji was directly next to him he felt frozen in place.

It wasn’t a bad position aside from the awkwardness of it all. This was Souji,  _Souji_ , his  ** _step brother_** , and a guy; mostly it was weird because it was his family (not by blood but  _still_ ). It weirded Yosuke out.

Managing to somehow escape by slipping from underneath that arm that had him held captive, he realized then that Souji really was a rock when he slept, or he was good at pretending to be asleep.

He wondered what else he didn’t know about Souji. What other personal details had he never noticed before? There was probably a handful that he could’ve seen on a daily basis and just never really paid attention to them before until lately. He saw how Souji would brush his hair aside sometimes when it didn’t fall how he wanted it to, or how he’d tap his pen against something when he was thinking about the answer to a question. Souji had a massive obsession with cats given how his background on his computer was nothing but cats on the screen.

As Yosuke had his headphones on while wondering down into the kitchen to get something to snack on, he was drumming on the counter with a pair of chopsticks as his ramen was heating up. With the music blasting in his ears, he didn’t hear whenever Souji approached him from behind, moving his hands down to grip at Yosuke’s sides.

Yosuke practically jumped out of his skin.

Pushing down his headphones, he could still feel where he had been touched almost burning as he tried not to blush for some reason.

“Hey.”

“H-Hey.”

“Did mom not cook tonight?”

“No, she got stuck at work with a big case. So she won’t be home until late.”

Souji opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water before closing the fridge and leaning against the door.

“Good thing I ate earlier then.”

“I didn’t know they served meals at the student body meetings? I should look into joining if you’re getting free food..” Yosuke was thinking with his stomach as he flipped a single chopstick up to catch it.

“Oh no, I had gone out with Yukiko afterward.”

That was duly noted and brought up during Yosuke’s next meeting with Chie.

“So, are Yukiko and Souji dating?”

Chie had to actively stop in eating her steak.

Yosuke had managed to finally bring up the subject when they were hanging out alone the next afternoon.

“Last I heard they were just seeing each other sometimes as friends.”

“Yeah okay, but does Yukiko  _like_  him?”

“I guess…I mean she’s never really liked any guys before since most of them here are losers.” Chie shrugged while starting to cut another piece of her steak.

“So, she  _is_ trying to get with Souji then?”

“I dunno, I mean I guess.”

“Oh come on, you’re her best friend. You should know these things!”

Yosuke had stood up from his seat just as Chie did the same in retaliation.

“Yeah and you’re Souji’s brother so you should know these things!”

They both sighed heavily while sitting back in their seats.

“Why does it matter anyways?”

“Just curious.”

Chie eyed him as she chewed on a piece of steak. “I think there’s more to it. Do you like Yukiko or something?”

“What-no way.”

Chie stopped and appeared to be thinking to which she then set her knife and fork down to lean across the table to whisper to him. “You like Souji then?”

“Hell no-he’s my  _brother_!”

“ ** _Step_**  brother.” She pointed out. “But okay, okay, I was just making sure.” She still gave him a glance as if to say she didn’t fully believe him.

Yosuke tried not to think about what Chie had suggested. There was no way he had a crush on Souji who was his step brother, no, no, no.

But as he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling out of habit, he began to think that maybe he did like spending time with Souji, and he did admit the guy was nice and attractive (still hated himself for thinking that). It sort of freaked him out, especially after waking up with Souji practically cuddling him even if that had probably been done by accident.

A knock on the door caught his attention.

“Can I come in?”

Souji stood in the doorway.

“Yeah, sure.”

“I know I haven’t been around as much after school.”

“You’re the ghost of Souji Seta lately.”

Yosuke leaned against the wall while remaining in bed as Souji stood at the end of the bed.

“There’s a lot going on.”

“Yeah well I’m probably gonna get a position for part-time work through dad.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Souji paused and was about to say something, but Yosuke beat him to it.

“We should set aside a day that both of us can always hang out.”

“I was just about to suggest that.”

They talked it over for a while, a hand being moved on Yosuke’s lower leg to grip on it slightly as they neared the end of their discussion.

“So Fridays it is then.”

Yosuke tried not to get flustered by the innocent gesture, so he covered it up by pushing a hand against Souji’s shoulder.

“Yeah, long as you don’t go standing me up.”

Sometimes he wondered if he could predict the future with what he said.

Yosuke had just gotten home after going by Ayas to get himself and Souji one of their favorite dishes for their hangout session. Ashe moved into the kitchen, he heard his phone go off and checked it to see a text from Souji.

_Gonna be late. Yukiko needed to talk to me about something._

That had been one of the times that Souji ended up bailing on their arrangement. It got to a point where Yosuke stopped deeming that as ‘their day’.

He started growing annoyed with him again too. Souji could sense that Yosuke was growing closed off again. It was hard to juggle so many things though, and he wanted to spend time with Yosuke, but with Yukiko wanting to see him more often, he was too nice to refuse her.

That’s not to say he didn’t miss Yosuke.

One night he came home to find Yosuke in his bed asleep. With a smile forming on his lips, Souji changed into his night clothes in the dark as quietly as possible so as not to wake the teen up.

Moving into bed next to him, he leaned on his side, staring at the brunette’s sleeping face.

It was in these rare moments he was allowed time to reflect on things, more specifically, on Yosuke.

They’d gotten closer over the past few months just as Souji had gotten busier.

Yosuke stirred somewhat, barely opening his eyes to see grey eyes on him.

“Mr. Popular is finally home.” Yosuke’s sarcasm was evident even as he was still drowsy from sleep.

“Yeah, were you waiting for me?”

“Dude, I’d never wait for you that’s gay.”

“But you’re in my bed.”

“Yeah, so what?” Yosuke mumbled lightly as he was waking up enough to see Souji’s face clearly.

“You’re in  _my bed_.” Souji started to narrow the space between them by shifting closer.

“So?” Yosuke repeated, feeling Souji’s words expressed right near his face and lips.

Everything inside of him screamed it was wrong, they shouldn’t be so close, yet they were. Even as step brothers, Yosuke still couldn’t help to see Souji as a best friend, a partner, not exactly as a  _brother_.

Definitely not with the attraction that had been growing towards him.

And definitely not with how close Souji was to him in that instant.

“You’re sleeping here tonight then?”

“Maybe. Or would Yukiko not like that?”

“That’s not important to me right now.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure you’d rather have her here than me.”

“Having you in my bed is still nice.”

“You don’t get all the same privileges that you would with her though.”

“What would those be?”

“Cuddling, groping, making out, ect.”

“Why can’t I have those privileges with you?”

Yosuke laughed while assuming Souji was asking that as a joke.

“You’re so weird.”

But with how relaxed Souji still looked as he smiled, Yosuke started feeling nervous.

“There’s nothing wrong with it. I mean, we’re close right?”

“D-Dude, I mean yeah, but you’re dating Yukiko, right?”

“Sort of.”

“Then that would be weird…and we’re also step brothers…and  _guys_ …”

“You told me that you didn’t really see us as that.”

“I don’t but…”

“You’re taking this too personally; I wasn’t being completely serious either.”

Yosuke practically deflated as he relaxed against the bed.

“Let’s get some sleep.”

Sleep was nearly impossible with how Souji had rolled onto his side to face away from Yosuke. As he stared up at the ceiling, he heard the other roll over to face him.

For the longest time Yosuke just stared at Souji, wondering if what he had said had really been a joke or not. He still felt curious too know how Souji’s lips felt. They looked like they could feel good. Yosuke bit at his lower lip while thinking of doing something that was surely one of his dumbest ideas ever.

Even then, he found himself leaning in closer to the other as grey eyes were still hidden in sleep. Yosuke paused out of uncertainty, examining his face once more before leaning in completely to softly align his lips onto the others as he laid there.

The feeling was certainly nice; of course it would’ve been nicer if Souji was awake. As he feared being caught, he cut the kiss short and began to pull back.

Barely managing to move his lips away, he felt a hand move to the back of his head and pull him back down to those same lips that were  _definitely_ responding now.

Souji stirred, shifting in closer as they lay side by side. Yosuke was still under a surreal shock of the moment but was kissing back with just as much enthusiasm. The hand in his hair gripped and slid down to the back of his neck, massaging at his skin as he almost melted right then from how Souji was just  _touching_  him and god kissing him in a way that made him not want to stop.

Things began to steadily get more intense, Souji trapping Yosuke’s legs in his own as they were fully making out now with their tongues exploring one another’s mouths. Whenever Yosuke felt a hand snake around his back to grope at his ass, his noise of surprise was muffled in the kiss, but he pulled back quickly to catch his breath.

“W-Woah okay…what are we doing..”

“It looks like we were making out.”

“Yeah…” Yosuke could feel his heart beating too fast. “I should probably go back to my room.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, but I  _should_.”

Souji couldn’t say anything to convince Yosuke to stay since it was a rather strange situation.

Although Yosuke had taken a sort of pre-caution of going back to his room in an effort to run away from his problems (and boy did he have a few, one right between his legs now), he still had a dream of the one plaguing his thoughts and it had him waking up with his boxers being stained and sticky.

After that night, Yosuke had been so confused and wrapped up in avoiding Souji until he had time to get a proper grip on his thoughts that he didn’t realize how him distancing himself started reverting any progress they had made. Yosuke had started walking home alone again and avoided sitting with Souji and his friends at lunch for fear of the unknown. Not to mention it seemed like Yukiko had managed to get closer to  _really_  being with Souji with how Yosuke had suddenly disappeared out of the equation.

He’d still wake up in the middle of the night from an intense wet dream involving the teen that everyone admired. He’d still have to touch himself, remembering the night they had been wrapped up in one another in Souji’s bed, and thinking of just how much further it probably could’ve gotten to. He’d still linger on the possibilities that could’ve been there if he hadn’t run out of the room, and if they would be having repeats of all these sex dreams he kept having.

Running a hand over his face as he was stuck in mid-Souji debating, he heard a knock on his door. Half-hoping for him to turn his head to see the object of his thoughts standing there, he was a little saddened to see if was just his step mother.

“Me and your father will be out of town this week for business meetings. We left you two some money and enough food to manage during the week.”

“All right, thanks.”

An entire week with the house to himself…well and Souji…he wondered what would happen.

His wondering what would happen eventually lead him to have one of the worst things possible to happen.

Coming home from his shift at work, he’d been starving. It was as he headed upstairs to drop of his bag and change into some sweat pants and a random t-shirt that he heard the front door open again. As he tugged on his shirt, he was inwardly debating that maybe now was a good time to talk everything over with Souji, because they seriously needed to have a long ass heart to heart.

But before his brother-turned-something else entirely could be reached, Yosuke heard two pairs of footsteps heading up the stairs to the bedroom next to his own. Pausing in the doorway, he barely managed to glance out in the hall to catch sight of long, dark hair before the two disappeared into the room and the door was closed.

Feeling completely disappointed, Yosuke leaned back against his door as he suddenly lost his appetite and motivation to do much of anything.

Yukiko was over. She was over and had been taken up to Souji’s room that could only mean one of two things. Souji was either showing her his extensive origami collection, or he was about to get laid. Yosuke was definitely taking both options into account but the second one was winning.

“Your bed is comfortable.”

“Yeah, I’m more accustomed to sitting at my desk though.”

Yukiko had sat down on the bed just as Souji was still standing. He had seen Yosuke’s coat hanging near the front door along with his shoes so he knew the other was home.

“You don’t want to sit with me?”

Souji smiled and moved to sit on the bed, feeling her move a hand onto his chest as she started to lay back and took him with her in the movement. Lying there looking at her, he felt a serious case of de-ja-vu. The remembrance of a dark night with Yosuke lying next to him instead filled his thoughts. Even staring at her, seeing her, and feeling her, he still could only want to feel, see, and kiss Yosuke instead.

“You’ve got me in your bed, so what would you like to do with me?”

There probably would’ve been a million things he could’ve thought of before. Long before he had met Yosuke and gotten close to him. As he tried to think of something to diffuse the situation, he heard Yukiko’s phone go off, and she sat up to answer the call.

“I have to head back to the inn. My parents got a huge party of people unexpectedly.”

“All right.”

“Sorry about that.” Souji had walked Yukiko back downstairs and as he opened the front door for her, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you at school.”

Souji locked the front door before turning to head back upstairs. He’d reached the bottom of the steps when he heard music suddenly blaring from Yosuke’s room.

Knowing that nothing good was probably going to come out of the next sequence of events, he headed upstairs, moving to the other’s door to knock on it. Whenever he didn’t get an answer, he knocked harder.

Yosuke opened the door as the music filled the hallway. “What?”

“That’s how you’re going to greet me after avoiding me for a week?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Yosuke brushed past Souji, moving down the stairs to head to the kitchen to start looking for something to eat for dinner. He was so fueled with jealousy that his body was in the middle of an adrenaline rush or something.

“Well ever since we kissed, you’ve been avoiding me. I’m sure it’s because you’re trying to think it all over which is fine, but we do need to talk about what happened.”

“Clearly we don’t.” Opening the fridge, he distracted himself by shuffling a few things around.

“Why do you say that?”

“You were just getting cozy with Yukiko right now, weren’t you?” Yosuke pulled out some leftover pizza from the fridge.

“She was in my room, yes.”

Going to take a plate from the cabinet, he turned away from Souji. “In your bed too I’m sure.”

“What does any of that matter?”

“If the straight A, student body president can’t piece that together then you’re really not as smart as you appear to be.”

Souji felt his civility wearing thin. “I’ll ask again, what does any of that matter?”

“Because you fucking want her and not me!” Yosuke yelled so loud that he dropped the plate in the process. As it shattered on the counter, he kept his head low while trying not to start getting openly upset.

“Yosuke-“

Souji went to reach out to the other but Yosuke already went to move away. He’d only reached the other side of the kitchen before Souji approached him quickly from behind and forced him around and against the wall.

“Souji, stop it-“

“No-“ Souji grabbed onto his arms and pinned him against the wall.

“Fucking stop-“ Yosuke had barely managed to breath out his protest in a quick breath which was cut short by Souji pressing a rough kiss onto the brunette’s lips.

“No, don’t, go kiss  _her_ -“

“If you’d let me get a word in-“ Souji reaffirmed his grip on Yosuke’s wrists as he pressed his body into his now harshly. “I realized how I only want  ** _you_**  in my bed.”

Yosuke’s eyes were wide as he felt them slowly starting to revert to slits and then almost closing entirely as he felt Souji’s words being breathed over his cheek and then his neck.

“I only want to kiss you…" A lingering kiss on his cheek. "..and feel you.." Then along his neck. "…and taste you…” Souji worked his way from the other’s collar bone and then back directly up in a hover near his lips. “…And so much more.”

Yosuke swallowed dryly as he felt his heart beating so fast; already knowing that he was going to get lost in everything that was Souji at this rate.

“Kiss me.” Yosuke swallowed thickly before breathing out his words in a shudder. “Souji kiss me.”

Souji pressed Yosuke completely against the wall as he crushed their lips and bodies together. With their mouths meeting out of familiarity from that night, the intensity started up quickly, and their hips pushed over one another’s in a way that had Souji nearly growling from the back of his throat and Yosuke moaning in slight whimpers.

Yosuke had been dreaming of this, but a dream was nothing compared to reality. The intensity was something that had him nearly trembling in desperation, wanting to feel Souji’s hands roaming over his body more, to feel his fingers tracing on his skin and gripping onto him. This Souji was a thousand times different than the polite and ever-so-perfect Souji he saw every day. It only proved to increase his initial crave for him.

“I want you in my bed again.” Souji muttered on the corner of Yosuke’s lips, his hand having run down as he was pushing past the waistband of the other’s pants. Yosuke was fumbling with Souji’s uniform pants as he stared at him through a desirous set of brown eyes.

“I want to be there again-ah-oh fuck-“ Yosuke gasped in his exclamation as he felt a hand grab onto his dick. Leaning his head back against the wall, he barely remembered to let his hands finish doing their own job of undoing Souji’s pants to slip down into his boxers and grab him in a similar manner.

They stood there, staring at each other, getting each other off as Yosuke never moved his gaze once from grey eyes, even though he felt utterly embarrassed but too overcome by his want for Souji to even dare moving an inch. The heated friction of their hands and just watching one another’s reactions, hearing the moans, and eventually dragging each other back in for a rough kiss as they were thrusting into each other’s hands, it all proved to be too much.

Yosuke gradually forgot to even move his hand, feeling Souji withdraw his own as well as they switched to pushing their hips together, letting their erections slide over one another as they were slick with pre-cum that only served to mix together now.

Souji was too preoccupied with just kissing Yosuke, moving his hands onto both sides of his head as he had him pushed roughly against the wall, their hips thrusting forward in quick successions as the frottage mixed with just feeling his tongue was more than enough to get off. God, he couldn’t imagine how it would be actually reach the pinnacle of fucking, that would surely serve to be a new addiction.

Yosuke finished first, gasping Souji’s name out as he felt lips still lingering over his own. He felt Souji’s eyes on him the entire time, only to stare back in return as he felt the warm and sticky mess grow as Souji finished soon thereafter. Both were breathing heavily, stuck in an unmoving gaze as Yosuke was almost completely weak against the wall.

“We still have the house to ourselves for five days.” Souji restated as if to imply something.

Yosuke caught on quickly, still trying to steady his breathing. “I’m guessing you’re not only wanting me to be just in your bed then.”

“I have a few other places in mind too.”

Just as Souji glanced back at the dining room table, Yosuke felt like that was taboo in a good way.

Then again, everything about them was exactly that.

Any hesitation on the matter disappeared.

_~ fin._

 

 


End file.
